Stay
by NunyaBiznass
Summary: Nick and Selena broke up and now he's dating chloe bridges. The rest is for you to find out when you read, Please read and comment. We own nothing!


The arena exploded with laughter as the host told more jokes. Selena couldn t laugh along. Sitting in the row of stars ahead of her was Nick Jonas. Nick was her ex-boyfriend, but she was still in love with him. The bad part was that sitting next to him tittering immensely was Chloe Bridges, his new girlfriend. He met her while filming Camp Rock 2. Nick s laugh tugged at Selena s heart. Chloe s loud snickering tugged at Selena s stomach, which was already in a knot, making her want to hurl.  
After the awards, Selena got in her limo. She collapsed onto the soft smooth leather seat. She pulled off her high heels and threw them onto the floor. Now, to the after party, her manager instructed the driver.  
Nooo! Selena shrieked.  
Sah-ry Hun, but we gotta, said Kat, her assistant. Kat wasn t like an assistant to Selena. She was more like an older English sister. Her soft hazel eyes gave Selena a look of pity. After this we re going home, she said.  
Promise? She extended her pinky. Promise. They intertwined pinkies and shook.  
Selena walked into the crowed after party. The music beat against her eardrums. She walked to an empty table and sat alone. Selena heard someone squealing her name. She turned around and saw Miley and Demi walk up to her. They group-hugged, but the happy greeting was interrupted when she saw something terrible out of the corner of her coffee-brown eye. Nick stood at the doorway holding hands with Chloe. She sauntered toward Selena and her friends, dragging Nick with her. With each step her black stiletto heels stabbed Selena s heart. He stood quietly. Hey Demi. Demi rolled her eyes. Chloe eyed Selena up and down. Gomez. Um, hey Chloe. She looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Chloe s thick surgery-tweaked lips curled into a smirk. She pulled Nick closer like she had just won an award and was shoving it in Selena s face.  
Come on Nicky. Let s dance. After sitting through 3 songs alone, Selena heard the music stop. The lights dimmed. A big white column of light focused on the middle of the stage. Selena saw Nick jog up the steps and to center-stage, his chocolate curls bouncing with each step. He grabbed the microphone.  
Hey every one! I wanted to take a minute and perform a song! The club exploded with cheers. Okay! This song is for someone special. He focused his dark brown eyes on Chloe, who sat in the front row. Selena was so done. She grabbed her things and pushed through the crowd slowly. The music started. Selena spun around. Playing was the song Nick had written Selena for their last anniversary. Hot tears threatened to overflow from her chocolate eyes. Why hadn t she worn water-proof mascara? Finally, she couldn t take it anymore. Tears streamed down her cheeks like tiny black rivers of hurt and betrayal. She hurried to the limo. Demi and Miley hurried after her.  
What s wrong Sel? Miley asked once they were in the car.  
T-That was o-our song, she said in between sobs. H-He wrote it f-for me on o-our anniversary.  
Aw, Sellykins. I m sorry. They both hugged her.  
The next morning Selena got ready and drove to the set of Wizards. She was getting out of her car when she bumped into someone. She dropped all of her things.  
Nick s P.O.V.  
I knelt down and helped the girl with her things. I looked up. All I saw was shiny dark brown hair covering the girl s face as she scrambled for her things.  
End of P.O.V.  
As Selena stood up she saw the worst possible person Nick. Her eyes widened in panic. She avoided his gaze and began to walk away. Tears stung in her eyes as she walked. She heard the crunch of his steps on the asphalt as he ran towards her. She turned around, trying not to let a single tear fall. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her close to tears. She bit her lip nervously. She breathed deeply and let out a long shaky breath.  
Look, Selena, about last night- I-It s fine. She turned around and began to walk away again. He walked up and stopped in front of her.  
No, it wasn t. I-It s really okay. I-It s not my song. It doesn t belong to me. We re over anyways. Selena felt a hot burning in the pit of her stomach at the last sentence. He stood in silence. She turned around and continued walking. A single tear tumbled down Selena s cheek. And then another. And another. She went into her dressing room. She sat in the corner and sobbed. She told the director and went home.  
Selena heard the doorbell ring and wiped her mascara-stained cheeks clean before opening it. Miley and Demi stood at the doorstep, movies in one hand and ice-cream in the other. Selena began to cry again. They rushed in and hugged her.  
Time for some major boy-damage repairing, Demi said.  
With Nick He sat on set as his brothers filmed a scene. He couldn t tear the image of Selena s face out of his mind. Her porcelain skin and rosy cheeks, her plump pink lips, her big brown eyes all lingered in his memory. He buried his head in his hands. He felt someone tap his shoulder. Chloe. Hey Nicky, it s time to go shopping. I just bought this cute outfit and want the paparazzi to get a good picture of me in it. He sighed and followed her.  
With Selena Hey, let s go mall-walking, Demi said. It ll get your mind off of you-know-who. Yeah, let s go, Selena said.  
At the mall Selena and the girls walked through the mall, bags in their hands, giggling. Selena bumped into someone and dropped all of her bags. She looked up. There, standing in a short pink micro-mini skirt, accessorizing with Selena s ex-boyfriend and a scowl, was Chloe Bridges.  
Ew. What are you doing here, Gomez? I we um, came to shop. She glanced at Nick who was looking away. Miley stepped closer.  
Listen Clueless Bridges, we came here to shop so if you don t mind, She picked up Selena s bags and began to walk away. Selena let out a breath she didn t realize she was holding.  
Thanks Miles. It was my pleasure, Selly. When they got out the doors of the mall they were attacked by paparazzi. The blinding flashes of cameras and the feeling of seeing Nick again made Selena s stomach knot. Miley and Demi stood at her sides and guided her out of the swarm, the 3 of them holding hands. When they got home Selena collapsed onto Miley s soft brown sofa. She sighed. I m pooped. Me too, Demi said as she collapsed next to her.  
Me three, Miley said as she joined them on the sofa. All of a sudden Miley gasped.  
What is it, Miley? Selena asked.  
Tomorrow we have to go to the set and film the new send it on thing. Selena s eyes widened.  
I-I thought that was next week. Nope, it s tomorrow. It ll be okay Selly. We ll be right next to you the whole time. The next day Selena woke up at the crack of dawn. She showered and threw on some sweats and a t-shirt. It didn t matter because she would be put in some better clothes on set. She ate a quick breakfast and drove to the Disney set.  
When she walked onto the set she was greeted by Miley and Demi. She was changed and into the makeup chair in 15 minutes. She wore a silky lavender shirt with dark jeans tucked into a pair of brown boots. They did her hair and makeup and sent her to wait with Miley and Demi. Nick s P.O.V I sat at a table with Joe and Kevin as they argued about cats and dogs and which was a better pet. A beautiful brunette caught my eye. Selena sat at a table with Miley and Demi laughing and giggling. I smiled to myself remembering all the times I used to make her smile.  
End of P.O.V.  
Flashback Nick and Selena sat together in their special spot on the grass under a willow by the lake. Selena tossed a grape at him and he caught it in his mouth.  
Okay, now me. She opened her mouth. He grabbed a handful of grapes and threw them. They all roll down her face onto the ground. She glared at him.  
I m gonna get you back for that. She got up and chased him to the end of the dock, but when she caught him she lost her footing and fell into the lake, pulling him in with her. They resurfaced and hugged each other laughing. He pulled her closer. She looked into his eyes and leaned in. He leaned in. His lips pressed onto hers softly.  
End of flashback Nick didn t realize that he was still staring at Selena. He turned around sighing. Why d he have to date Chloe for publicity? Selena was much better. She was naturally beautiful, sweet, funny, loving, caring, he could go on forever. All Chloe cared about was clothes, fame, clothes, shoes, and more clothes. She was pretty, but was nothing compared to Selena. He glanced at Selena. She looked at him. His eyes lowered. She lowered her coffee eyes to the floor in thought. After they finished the shoot Nick saw Selena walking to her car. He sighed and got into his car.  
The next night was the premiere of the send it on commercial. Disney was throwing a huge party. Selena walked in hand-in-hand with Miley and Demi. They hung out and danced for a while. She saw Nick walk onto the stage again. Was he gonna sing to Chloe again?  
He took a shaky breath. The music started. I wrote a new song last night for someone special. This time he didn t even look at Chloe. His chocolate eyes stared into Selena s, melting together.  
It s hard to believe,  
Where we are now.  
Your hand in mine, babe,  
Feels right somehow.  
But now it s okay, So don t make a sound, 'Cause it s almost perfect,  
So, baby, don t look down

We ve had our past,  
Leave that behind,  
Cause none of it lasts,  
All we have is tonight,

Cause you re not the only one,  
Who s ever felt this way,  
Don t let the world cave in,  
Just tell me that you ll stay. After the party he saw Selena walking to her car. He took a long breath and began walking toward her. He tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around her face was puzzled. She avoided his eyes.  
What? She said quietly.  
I-I I m sorry. I wish I could take it all back. I don t like Chloe. Then why d you date her? Publicity. I I ve always loved you. I just wanted to apologize. You always loved me I still do, with all of my heart. And I could ve had you but I blew it. I just wanted to let you know that I m sorry and that I ll always love you, Selena, even if we re not together or if you hate me. We both know I could never hate you Nick . Her voice trailed off. I accept your apology. Good. He looked into her chocolate eyes again and began to walk away. He hung his head sadly. He lost her, the most wonderful girl in the whole world forever. Nick! He turned around. Selena stood inches away.  
I love you too. She crashed her lips to his. He picked her up. She smiled into the kiss. He pulled away.  
It s definitely over with Chloe. She smiled.  
It better be. He kissed her again. 


End file.
